


Dear Alpha

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [83]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, F/M, Modern, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Mate! Mate! Found mate! your inner wolf, cheered, gleefully.You sighed, shrinking back into your chair. You weren't good enough for him. You were nowhere near good enough for him. And you never would be.





	Dear Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Dear Alpha**

**For** **Her_Skeleton**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **18**

*******************

"I'm so glad you were finally able to come!" gushed your good friend Astrid. You hadn't been onto her pack territory since you were children. This was the first time since her Ceremony at age sixteen.

You welcomed her hug. "I know. I'm sorry." You looked around the pack house and sighed. "Man, I missed this place." It was like a second home to you. You took a deep breath. "Ah, and I love that new smell!"

Astrid looked at you, confused. She sniffed the air. "New smell? What do you mean?"

You took another whiff of the air. "Hmm, it might just be new to me. I haven't been here for over two years."

Astrid shoved it aside as well. "Yeah, maybe. Anyways, let's catch up before Alpha's official coronation." You followed her up to her room, where you caught up on everything that happened in the last month you saw each other (when Astrid came over to your pack).

Luckily, your neighboring packs were allies and frequently had friends cross the border to visit. So, if your packs were neighbors, why didn't you come sooner? Well, your uncle was the Alpha of your pack, so you often went around the country visiting other packs. Also, since you were next in line for the title of Alpha, your uncle didn't really want you to leave the safety of the territory without him. It was especially important since your coronation to take over your pack was next week, postponed for Alpha Hiccup's coronation.

"Astrid! (Y/ N)! Come on, time to go!" Astrid's mother called.

Astrid squealed, going on about how hot Alpha Hiccup was and how he was such a nice guy. You didn't know. You had only seen him from afar, but he seemed very strict and mean. I know, talk about judging a book from its cover. But Alpha's tended to be cross. Honestly, you just wanted a normal werewolf for a mate. One that was happy, pleasant to be around, and would love you for you, not for your title.

Astrid, who was the Beta (second in command)'s daughter, went with her family to the side of the stage. You, however, joined your uncle in the front row with all the other Alphas and future Alphas.

The lights over the crowd eventually dimmed, and the crowd went silent. The Night Fury Pack was a large pack, so the Event Hall was packed full. Your (D/T) pack was also a large pack but not as big as this one.

Soon, Alpha Hiccup made his first official appearance as being the official Alpha. The actual changing of power was done in private with the Alpha, ex Alpha, and Beta beforehand the coronation celebration. But the coronation part was often left out to save time. The new Alpha of the Night Fury Pack made a grand speech about how he would do his best to take care of his pack, etcetera etcetera.

All you could concentrate on was who he was to you.

_Mate! Mate! Found mate!_ (D/N), your inner wolf, cheered, gleefully.

_Shut up,_  you snapped. Looking at him, standing on the stage, you knew he was a true Alpha, not one of default like you. If your uncle found his mate and produced an heir, you wouldn't have been next in line. But he didn't, and your dad died in a war with the Red Death pack, so you were up next.

You sighed, shrinking back into your chair. You weren't good enough for him. You were nowhere near good enough for him. And you never would be.

As the crowd stood to cheer at the end of his speech, you ran off, muttering, "Bathroom," to your uncle. And it was Astrid's room you hid in until she came bursting in.

She could tell from the atmosphere in the room- the one coming from you- that something was wrong. She demanded to know.

"Okay." She plopped down beside you on her bed. "Out with it. What's wrong?"

You rolled over to turn your back towards her. "Nothing."

She punched your shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"That's for lying. Now, out with it."

You let out a huff with false attitude. "Okay, it's Alpha Hiccup."

"What about him?" she asked when you stopped. She gestured her hand to encourage you to continue. You sat up.

"He's my mate," you admitted, avoiding eye contact.

Astrid jumped up, excited. "Oh my moon goddess! This is amazing! Now you'll live, like, three doors over, and we'll get to see each other and work together all day every day, and- why aren't you happy?"

You wrapped your arms around your legs and rested your chin on your knees. "I'm not good enough for him. He deserves better." Astrid punched your shoulder again. "Would you stop that!"

"No, you needed that. That's for being stupid. You're the best person I know. If anything,  _he's_  not good enough for  _you_. But, come on, even the moon goddess said you were perfect for each other. Man, she couldn't be more right, if you think about it. I don't know how I didn't see this coming, in all honesty. I mean, really-"

"Astrid," you cut her off. You grabbed your bag from off her floor, starting to re- pack your belongings. "I'm going back home."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have him finding me. He deserves better. He'll find better, eventually."

"No, he won't. (Y/ N), you're mates. Mates are meant to be together. They deserve each other."

"Well, he doesn't deserve me. I'm not even a real Alpha. There's just no one else to take the position." Only Astrid knew how you didn't want to take that title. You didn't deserve it. It wasn't your place to take it.

"You are. You have Alpha blood in you. Your father was the second born son, so what? It's still in your family. In your veins. You even have the wolf of an alpha!" Which was true. Your wolf's slender figure was a part of you being female, but you were as strong as any warrior and had a white fur coat with a powerful aura that demanded respect. All signs of an Alpha.

"No, I don't deserve it. I'm leaving. I'm gonna pack then go tell my uncle. Sorry, Astrid."

Without another word, Astrid huffed and walked away, slamming her bedroom door on her way out.

************

Hiccup just wanted to escape the boring politics just for a few minutes. That heavenly scent around the front row screamed  _mate!_  His wolf, Toothless, was not letting him forget it. But, instead, he was caught up in a boring conversation with a few other Alphas. Ugh! He felt like he was about to never see his mate. He had to think of a reason to excuse himself.

"Hiccup," his new Beta, Astrid, called for his attention. She seemed furious. "We need to talk. It's important."

"Who is this?" Alpha Dagur questioned.

"My Beta, Astrid. Yes, Astrid? What do you need?"

"For you to come with me. It's urgent."

The scent of his mate was all around Astrid. She must know something. All too eagerly, he rushed, "Excuse me," and walked as quickly as he could away. "Where is she?" he demanded once they were out of sight.

"You know?" asked Astrid, surprised.

"My mate. Her scent is all over you. Is she okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, kinda. She plans on leaving soon, so you have to hurry."

"Where is she?" he demanded, his eyes widening and his nostrils flaring. "Tell me now!"

"Relax, Alpha. She has some emotional issues you need to help her with. She doesn't think she's good enough for you. Her name is (Y/ N) and she's the heir for the (D/T) pack."

"Wait. She's the one whose coronation is next week!" he exclaimed, recognizing the name. He could remember her face from childhood, too. He always found her gorgeous, even as children. He was just too shy and nervous to talk to her.

"Yeah, and she's my best friend. Now, I'm saying this as her friend- and I mean no disrespect- but," she paused to yank him closer by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him, "you better convince her she's the most beautiful and deserving girl on this planet. And if you value your life, you better treat her like she's a queen." She relaxed her posture and released him from her terrifying glare. "Now, she's in my room. You better hurry."

Hiccup gulped, scared of his Beta and not for the first time. She was a tough girl. "Yes, Astrid. Thank you, Astrid."

He ran to his Beta's room as fast as he could. He didn't even knock before entering the room to see his mate, her back facing him.

You yanked the zipper of your bag closed, wiping your tears away. You didn't turn to face Astrid as you said, "I mean it, Astrid. I'm going home."

But it wasn't Astrid who answered. Two sturdy arms wrapped around your torso and denied your statement. "No, you're not going anyway."

You gasped and turned in his arms. "A- A- Alpha Hiccup," you stuttered. You tried not to look into his eyes, for that would make the connection mostly permanent and impossible to leave him.

"Look at me, love."

"I can't."

"Please," he begged, his voice cracking. "Please!"

Finally, you glanced shyly into his eyes.

He smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "Thank you."

"W- w- why a- are y- you here?"

"Because I love you."

"We j- just met."

"But you're my mate. I don't need time to know that I love you. Even my wolf knows we love you. Listen to your wolf, what is she saying?"

You were silent for a moment. "To hear you out," you whispered.

"And she is right. (Y/ N), Astrid told me why you wanted to leave, and you're wrong! You are perfect for me, as I am for you. We are destined to be together, and no, it's not just the mate bond talking. I've had a crush on you since we were kids."

"You- you did?" you asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Yes," he promised. "I used to watch you and Astrid train or play together. I remember being brave enough to join you a few times, but most of the time I was too shy or nervous."

"Shy? Nervous?"

"Yes, and for you, even without the mate bond. Can't you see? You're prefect for me. If anything, it is I who doesn't deserve you. I couldn't ask for a better mate."

"Really?"

"I promise. Please stay with me. I promise you won't regret it."

"O- Okay."

With his brilliant smile, he quickly leaned down to kiss you. And you were happy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
